Si fuera especial
by Andy.Athena
Summary: Si tuviera algo de especial, si fuera más bonita, si mi vida tuviera algún sentido, si conociera la razón que me mantiene viva, si supiera que es amor, tal vez me acercaría, tal vez te lo pediría, tal vez te besaría, soy normal, no soy nada, no soy nadie, no te hablaré, pero el último día de mi vida, tal vez las cosas puedan cambiar SongFic Basado en Jueves, La oreja de Van Gogh


**Si fuera especial **

**Disclaimer: Los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer, la trama me pertenece**

**-1-**

Summary: Si tuviera algo de especial, si fuera más bonita, si mi vida tuviera algún sentido, si conociera la razón que me mantiene viva, si supiera que es amor, tal vez me acercaría, tal vez te lo pediría, tal vez te besaría, soy normal, no soy nada, no soy nadie, no te hablaré, pero el último día de mi vida, tal vez las cosas puedan cambiar _Song-Fic Basado en Jueves, La oreja de Van Gogh .Para el hombre mas maravilloso del planeta ¡Mi padre!_

**Alice'sPOV**

El mismo camino, todos los días con el mismo rumbo, sin buscarle un sentido a mi vida, con la planeación de diario, veo cada rostro frente al mío, lo analizo, sus ojos, sus dientes, su boca, su nariz, sea hombre, mujer, niña, niño, analizaba sus rostros y era capaz de entender su estado de ánimo, de imaginarme parte de su historia de vida

Era mi forma de entretenimiento sin la imaginación seriamos unos inútiles buenos para nada, veía pasar delante mio una sociedad prejuiciosa llena de generaciones perdidas, y de generaciones donde nada era suficiente

Cada rostro que se me cruzaba tenía algo nuevo, mi vida era como un círculo, interesante la primera vez pero mientras mas avanzas te das cuenta que solo das vueltas y vueltas, vivía en un mundo donde quien leía estaba loco, donde quien pensaba era un chiflado, quien gustaba de inhalar sustancias, era perfecto y una buena persona

La sociedad no me rechaza, me teme, aún no esta lista para mí, y yo veo cada uno de esos rostros esperando buscarle un sentido a mi vida, esperando vivir alguna aventura, camino sabiendo mi rumbo, el colegio, pero sin conocer el real motivo de mi existencia, puedo sentir la ausencia de emociones en mi alrededor y la carencia de motividad para vivir una vida plena, el mundo ¡No es apto para humanos!

Llego a la estación de trenes interrumpiendo cada pensamiento anteriormente tenido, y fijandome en algo, rechanzando en tren directo y tomando el que siempre acostumbro por la única razón que tengo

De un momento a otro levantó la cabeza y lo miró allí a mi lado, esperando el mismo tren que yo desde hace tres años, puedo sentir la sangre en mis mejillas, incluso el color rosado que las adorna en éste momento,

Subimos ambos al tren, sigo pasamada con el aquel chico rubio con rizos de oro, piel suave color marfíl, labios rosados y manos perfectas, no se quien es, no se su nombre, pero lo amo, es todo, me he enamorado, es lo único que siento que sostiene mi vida, el frágíl hilo del que voy sujeta, a diario,en cualquier momento puede romperse con migo colgada de la cintura y yo caer al suelo

Como cualquier otro día subimos al tren se sienta enfrente, de mi trato de olvidarme del mundo, del rubor en mis mejillas, de el chico que tengo enfrente de su rostro ignorandome abro mi bolsa, saco el reproductor de música tomo mis audifonos pero no logro escuchar nada, mis pensamientos le pertenecen

Si fuera hermosa, si fuera especial, si fuera alguien que valga la pena, si tuviera relatos de los que hablar, si fuera importante, si fuera alguien en la vida, si tuviera una profesion, si fuera feliz, tal vez le hablaria me acercaria con el rostro sonrosado a preguntarle su nombre, talvez si fuera o me sintiera quien para hacerlo, podria hablarle podria conocerlo, seria diferente

No sabe que por él visto mis mejores prendas, uso mis mejores maquillajes, no sabe que por el sigo con ganas de vivir, de ser, se sonreir, de pensar, de querer, de respirar

Puedo ver como bosteza, el cristal se empaña por completo, en mis ojos se nota la ternura, lo que siento, me quedo obsorta observando aquella escena, de un momento a otro, siento su mirada clavada en mi rostro, le devuelvo la mirada, y lo veo soltar un suspiro desde lo mas profundo de su pecho

Cierro los ojos, pues no soy capaz de aguantarle mas tiempo la mirada, cuando soy capaz de abrirlos de nuevo el ha apartado la vista, siento que algo se rompe dentro de mi, parece que me reduzco de tamaño mil veces tiemblo tal cual muñeca de plastico en el borde de una cama

Y los días pasan frente a mis ojos, el tiempo transcurre, la vida continúa de la misma miserable manera, sin sentido, sintiendome incapaz de cruzar con el una palabra

Hoy, un día mas igual que otros, nada de diferencia Jueves 11 de Marzo de 2004 el y yo sentados frente a frente,y entonces algo cambia en mi, me fotalezco, pronuncio palabras para llamarlo y que venga hacia mi tartamudeando,sintiendome insegura, con el corazon en la garganta estoy segura que piensa "que chica tan mas absurda" me siento idiota, impotente, me desprecio a mi misa, pero el tiempo se pasma frente a mi, las cosas dejan de moverse, dejo de respirar, al escuchar sus palabras

Se acerca a mí diciendo,

-_Yo no te conozco y ya te hechaba de menos-_

Veo ahora el rubor en sus mejillas, sus rizos rubios estan frente a mi cara, me doy cuenta que valio la pena haber rechazado el tren directo cada mañana para elegir este, y hoy mi vida a cambiado, hoy tengo y siento ganas de vivir, hoy quiero conocer el mundo hoy veo el mundo de una manera distinta, hoy he aprendido a valolar mi vida, el me lo ha enseñado, pero no tengo problema con entregar mi vida por la suya, he estado enamorada de el desde hace tres años

-Soy Alice- Le digo, con las fuerzas que me quedan para articular palabras

-Jasper- Me responde con el rostro cambiando a distintos tonos de rojo

_¡Un día especial este 11 de marzo!_

El me toma de la mano, entramos a un tunel comienzo a pensar en las cosas que hare a futuro en quien me convertire, las cosas que lograre, gracias a Jasper que me ha hecho cambiar mis perspectivas de vida, y mi manera de ver el mundo me ha hecho cuestionarme cosas que hace mucho tiempo creía correctas mi vida no es miserable es valiosa, e importante con el lo he visto

En el transcurso del tunel, cuando ya estamos llegando pienso, en estas cosas, que al mundo le parecen banales,t

A continuacion todo sucede muy rapido puedo sentir al principio una ligera turbulencia, despues no soy conciente, de mis acciones, siento mis huesos chocar contra los de personas, el dolor en mi cuerpo es insoportable, escucho gritos y llanto a mi alrededor, pero no soy capaz de procesar lo que sucede, siento que el dolor aumenta quebrando mi pierna izquierda, me vuelvo capaz de sentir como mi cuerpo choca contra muros, otros cuerpos, paredes, solo siento el dolor, que aumenta como el agua del mar, que se va convirtiendo en olas poco a poco,

Escucho el sonido de mis huesos quebrandose, cuando no siento mas movimiento, soy capaz de reconocer el aroma de Jasper bajo mi cuerpo, nuna me solto de la mano, mis manos captan humedad no es agua, estoy bajo un lago de sangre y cuerpos masacrados, pero puedo sentir la respiracion de Jasper, al compas de la mia, los ojos me pesan, no puedo abrirlos y no veo nada, gracias a mis manos logro localizar su cara, me olvido por completo del dolor en mi cuerpo

Con las ultimas fuerzas de mi cuerpo y alma me acerco a su cara uno mis labios con los suyos y los movemos al compas cual cancion de vals en fiesta de VX años o hermosa boda, siento su lengua chocar con la mia en una batalla de entrar la suya a mi boca y la mia a la de el, nos separamos al no poder continuar

-Te amo- Me dice con la voz cortada y entre jadeos

-Yo a ti- Contesto llorando, mas no por el dolor físico, por que no lo vere jamas

-Ahora estaremos juntos. . . – Me dijo pero no alcanzo a terminar pues su respiracion paro, y su pulso decayo

-Siempre- Termine yo sintiendo como la oscuridad me embargaba, mis ojos se cerraban mi corazon dejaba de latir y mi cerebro se apagaba, tomo los ultimos minutos de mi vida agradeciendo, a la misma por haberme dado la oportunidad de vivir y hacerme sentir con ganas de ser alguien y por sin cierro los ojos para comenzar mi viaje a la eternidad con Jasper,

Fue todo, los dos habiamos muerto

**El primer Song-Fic que escribo, dedicado el hombre de mis sueños, y el amor de mi vida, ¡Jose Martínez Arellano! Mi padre, quien hace unas semanas termino la realizacion de su tésis y esta por convertirse en Maestro en Docencia, ¡Te amo! **


End file.
